The present invention relates generally to seat belt restraint systems and more particularly to an improved web guide.
Some automotive seats include a three-point seat belt system integrated within a vehicular seat, sometimes referred to as a seat-integrated-belt (SIB) system. In these systems the shoulder belt exits from a point in the top of the seat. This exit point is adjustable to accommodate the varying sizes of the occupant in an effort to have the shoulder belt cross over the upper torso in a comfortable, yet preferred location to protect the occupant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety belt system and in particular an improved web guide for an SIB occupant restraint system.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an occupant safety apparatus comprising: a web guide having a first member defining a belt exit slit and a gimbaled support structure for permitting the first member to rotate about at least two generally perpendicular axes. This support structure also permits the first member to rotate about a third axis. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the first member is spherically shaped.